the_vengeance_of_salliefandomcom-20200214-history
The Vengeance of Sallie Wikia
Hi there, I'm new here, my name is Jaleel "ElectroLyghtnyn" Mullings. So far, I made two series so far and I'm currently making a brand new series "Personas Unleashed" and also a spin-off GoAnimate second Sallie series from GoAnimate "The Vengeance of Sallie". The Vengeance of Sallie This is the second series, previously known as the "Sallie series" from GoAnimate called "The Vengeance of Sallie". The second series previously known as the first "Sallie series" (former creator is "JeremyHerrera VA") from the GoAnimate. Trailers (click on these blue links at the bottom) Trailer 1:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1ldL2Bj7jc Trailer 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7PPQkiQ104 Season 1 (2016 - 2017) (click on these blue links at the bottom) Season 1, Episode 1: "Sallie returns aka "Killer Queen" is back" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHDXVFUoYls&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd85XCMEQBIukEbjmLQQoxtP&index=3 Season 1, Episode 2: "It's too late to get remorse" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3a2nh-w0K8 Season 1, Episode 3: "Too much information" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHfyX5g_iWo Season 1, Episode 4: "Cuckoo for incarceration" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgbuE9Ekc_w Season 1, Episode 5: Finale "Creep for Confidence" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mTWLho9bbA Season 1, Episode 6: Premiere "Anything is Possible" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gaqUwW7eio Season 1, Episode 7: "Next stop: Rated Next Generation of Heartbreaker" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4VxuuBfbr4 Season 1, Episode 8: "Sympathizing to Sallie the Deceitful, Unfortunate Person" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAXxFckrLZ8 Season 1, Episode 9: "Envy with Full Throttle (of Bad Blood)" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnM7An_63mA Season 1, Episode 10: Finale "The Final Chapter of Sallie Nickerson: Sallie is now owned...AGAIN. (And gets Eliminated...MAJORLY.)" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSpwUZNuM6M Epilogue: "Fast-forward in New marriage Life with Karee Nickerson-Johnson" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqkE3gc7y1k Describe the series To learn more all about Sallie's journey from the GoAnimate, click on this blue link https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2Lwml8CWvd-Noi836DibVQTx96kH4T09 This young woman name Sallie Nickerson, 21, has been in prison for three years, and so far she's been in two prisons so far (formally and currently). She is now dating her new girlfriend, Kaylen Jones, also 21, she first met Kaylen from the High Desert State Prison, in Susanville, California (probably a fake city or town name) and they we're both former high school bullies. Sallie is formally in High Desert State Prison, now transferred to the Jackson Power Plant Prison, south of San Diego, California. Three years ago, Sallie is a former high school bully, gets held back, loves getting people in trouble, throwing her attitude (having an attitude problem), doesn't get what she wants or her own way, she has anger issues, throwing her fit / having a meltdown in public, family conflicts, embarrassing moments, high school violence and conflicts, scaring her family, receiving her worst Christmas presents of her haters, she made an incident that she made a fake lockdown, one time she nearly killed someone (luckily survived) and lastly, getting her the street of strength knowledge / destroys the high school graduates class of 2013 / then getting lot of haters some brutal payback and now she was sent to prison. Three years later, she attempted to escape from jail from many attempts, but failed. Now, she's currently dating her new lesbian girlfriend, which is Sallie's very first relationship (until Sallie cheated on her and Kaylen broke up with her until she was framed that something that she didn't do after she went back to jail, already knew that Sallie sprayed the graffiti to make it look like Kaylen's graffiti drawing, until Kaylen got framed by Sallie and now wants revenge on her). This is similar to / From the creators of "My Personality / My Persona" and "Personas Unleashed" the drama skit series. (click on this blue link to watch the drama skit series) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2Lwml8CWvd-axSJkkx9R_iH3ZlOtKRcE My Personality / My Persona the series (original seasons 1 - 4) * Season 1 (Winter - Spring 2016) (click on the blue link at the far bottom-right) Season 1 - "My Personality - The Tale of the Christianity Skit of God" (Complete First Season Saga) ... https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2Lwml8CWvd94LTqeykRYD2yqgXGG8ZNl Episode 1 - "From Sacrifice to Suicidal - Part 1" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOgPSUsRLls&index=1&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd94LTqeykRYD2yqgXGG8ZNl Episode 2 - "From Sacrifice to Suicidal - Part 2" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBYAS75KuUs&index=2&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd94LTqeykRYD2yqgXGG8ZNl Episode 3 - "The Unfortunate Anton's Life" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAu9Rl1_JqY&index=3&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd94LTqeykRYD2yqgXGG8ZNl Episode 4 (Season Finale) - "The Goodbye Song" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHm1FVR80xg&index=4&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd94LTqeykRYD2yqgXGG8ZNl Special Episode - "William Shakespeare's 400th Anniversary Memes" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdpnMQNk2e8&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd94LTqeykRYD2yqgXGG8ZNl&index=5 = * Season 2 (Fall 2016) (click on the blue link at the far bottom-right) Season 2 - "My Personality II - The Agony of Defeat" (Complete Second Season Saga) ... https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2Lwml8CWvd_h4bln1Uad3omkiarCddfA Episode 1 - "Clueless for Curiosity" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOurRySpKGE&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd_h4bln1Uad3omkiarCddfA&index=1 Episode 2 - "Courtesy of Elizabeth's Film" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQMq2WRTYYA&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd_h4bln1Uad3omkiarCddfA&index=2 Episode 3 - "Cuckoo for incarceration" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAerlrUCEHY Episode 4 - "ImPastor" to forgive our sins" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQtljMTWjgg Episode 5 (Season Finale) - "#SorryNotSorry" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWaBPWTDxg8 * Season 3 (Winter - Spring 2017) ' '(click on the blue link at the far bottom-right) Season 3 - "My Persona 3 - DramApocalypse" (Complete Third Season Saga) ... https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2Lwml8CWvd9WcS_ZBBab_fDNpQLq3Y4k Episode 1 - "Biracial Family Affairs - Part 1" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_A6vO3oa3E Episode 2 - "Biracial Family Affairs - Part 2" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U041LQE8HmE&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd9WcS_ZBBab_fDNpQLq3Y4k&index=2 Episode 3 - "Darkness in Disguise" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Jg7xTwTNlE Episode 4 - "Innocent when you dream" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCjf0Wr7k9k Episode 5 - "The Church Groupies returns from tour" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUdZeLUE-mA Episode 6 - "Turn me on, turned on me" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OwjDAM7iQE&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd9WcS_ZBBab_fDNpQLq3Y4k&index=6 Episode 7 - "Snitches gets stitches" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sk4F00cK07s&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd9WcS_ZBBab_fDNpQLq3Y4k&t=10s&index=7 Episode 8 (Season Finale) - "Gotham City with the Capital S.E.A. (Shortcoming Equally Accomplishments)" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XE9K8CSMdPw&t=3s&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd9WcS_ZBBab_fDNpQLq3Y4k&index=8 * Season 4 (2017-2018, The Final Season) (click on the blue link at the far bottom-right) Season 4 - "My Persona Vol. 4: The Fate of the Personas" (Complete Fourth Season Saga) .. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2Lwml8CWvd9znbP1j3V5InHunduEILMR Episode 1 - "#HaterAlert" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aG3gjdmrQJM Episode 2 - "#NoFilter granted for #FridayThe13th" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqZuPfSeUno Episode 3 - "Eleanor Returns" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efxrCHOlo4Q Episode 4 - "Understatement of the Centuries" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywvSt_OoXnc&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd9znbP1j3V5InHunduEILMR&index=4 Episode 5 - "Wishing Endeavours" .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWD-YUNupWI&index=5&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd9znbP1j3V5InHunduEILMR Episode 6 - "Truth Uncovered" .. coming soon Episode 7 - "Friends without benefits (and The Church Groupies performs)" .. coming soon Episode 8 Finale - "Last Exit" .. coming soon Personas Unleashed the series (reboot seasons 5 - present) * Season 5 (April - May 2018) (click on the blue link at the far bottom-right) Season 5 - "The Reboot Series" (Complete Fifth & Reboot Season Saga) Episode 1 - "Overwhelming Guilt - Part 1" ... coming soon Episode 2 - "Overwhelming Guilt - Part 2" ... coming soon Episode 3 - #TheEnemyWithin ... coming soon Episode 4 (Reboot season 5 finale) - "30/40/7 hours of manipulation" ... coming soon episode marks the series 30th episode between My Personality / My Persona / Personas Unleashed and this also marks the 40th episode between GoAnimate's spin-off 2nd Sallie series "The Vengeance of Sallie" and My Personality / My Persona / Personas Unleashed. Three (3) different series altogether. My Personality/My Persona mini series Mini episode 1: "Anti-bullying" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B83cXsqkXxY&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd-axSJkkx9R_iH3ZlOtKRcE&index=7 Mini episode 2: "I found Degrassi" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SbRjPNE0As&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd-axSJkkx9R_iH3ZlOtKRcE&index=8 Mini episode 3: "Christmas Choir - Part 1" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgRxPXSa71U&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd-axSJkkx9R_iH3ZlOtKRcE&index=16 Mini episode 4: "Christmas Choir - Part 2" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AuIsdPwfcuA&index=17&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd-axSJkkx9R_iH3ZlOtKRcE Mini episode 5: "High school bullying victims advices" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKV4_KrRfSk&t=36s&list=PL2Lwml8CWvd-axSJkkx9R_iH3ZlOtKRcE&index=25 Mini episode 6: "Don't be a racist / Fight for your rights" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVknhuDkq3U Latest activity The first trailer of the second series previously known as the "Sallie series" from the GoAnimate is "The Vengeance of Sallie". Coming soon. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1ldL2Bj7jc Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:1995 Births Category:Go Animate Category:GoAnimate Characters Category:Troublemakers Category:My Personality the series